rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega
Artificial Intelligence Program Omega, better known as O'Malley, is the primary antagonist of Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Character History Operation: Freelancer The common enemy of both the Reds and Blues, Omega is an artificial intelligence similar to Cortana in the original Halo. As part of a Special Ops program, Freelancer, the program was implanted into Agent Tex's armor to make her more agressive and dangerous. The name O'Malley (Om'Ali) originates from a portmanteau of Omega and Alison; the latter Tex's real name. Traits O'Malley is evil and aggressive, a parody of over-the-top megalomaniacal supervillains. O'Malley wants to annihilate both teams, either to destroy or take over the universe and to "crush every living soul into dust" (except Vic). He expresses these desires in long monologues accompanied by extended fits of evil laughter and extreme close-up shots of his visor. He is also able to understand Lopez's Spanish, but needs help to issue commands to Lopez's robot army, and occasionally mispronounces words (pronouncing nuclear as nucular and struggling with the word fruition). The Blood Gulch Chronicles Towards the end of season 1, just before Tex attacks the Reds for the second time, O'Malley assesses that Tex has little chance of survival and leaps via radio into Caboose. Under O'Malley's possession, Caboose periodically makes threatening statements in "a scary voice", but O'Malley is never able to take full control. After being forced out of Caboose by Church and Tex, O'Malley possesses Doc, of whom he is able to take almost total control and use to further his own agenda. He seems to work for Vic to some degree, hiring Wyoming to take out Tucker, claiming Vic will give them a bonus for killing him, but it is unknown if this deal was permanent or temporary. O'Malley's confrontation with the Alien near the end of season 3 leaves his fate ambiguous, but it is revealed in Episode 73 that Lopez, Doc, and he are still alive and have been hiding in a secret lair. In Episode 74 andfollowing episode, O'Malley, Doc, and Lopez return to Blood Gulch, at the request of Church, to diagnose Tucker's illness. In return, O'Malley demands something to be named later. He never does name his price, however, as at the end of Season Four, he takes his chances and jumps via radio out of Doc and into Captain Butch Flowers. From there O'Malley jumps to multiple hosts before finally finding Tex, who intentionally exposed herself to infection. O'Malley left Blood Gulch with Tex to "win the war". Reconstruction Recovery Command has speculated that the Meta is now the current host of the Omega AIhttp://rvb.roosterteeth.com/viewEntry.php?id=695. Whether or not the Meta stole Omega or was infected by the AI is unknown. Other One of the few characters to be voiced by more than one actor, several of the production crew, including Burnie Burns, have claimed they prefer the O'Malley presented by Matt Hullum (while the AI controls Doc) rather than the O'Malley in Caboose (voiced by Joel Heyman). Hullum brings about more depth to the role, and the O'Malley presented by him has been regarded as a combination of Stewie Griffin, Dr. Evil, Gollum and many other villains.Season 2 DVD Sources